


Game Night With The Danvers

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: It is a tradition for the 'Superfriends' to meet up at least once a month (if not more) for Game Night at Kara's apartment, and at this specific game night Kara is wiping the floor with everyone at Monopoly...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to take this opportunity to say that I've never played Monopoly and don't know how so... this was entirely guess work.

“Take that!” Kara crowed in delight as she slammed her counter down onto the last free space left on the Monopoly board. “Monopoly!”

“Fuck,” Winn cursed softly, and his eyes darted around the board desperately searching out a free piece of real estate. “Double fuck.” 

“You’re cornered now.” Alex chuckled as she leaned across to glance at the board. 

“I swear she’s cheating.” Winn mumbled with a soft sigh before he reached out to roll the dice for his next move. “Stupid perfect reflexes and x-ray vision.” 

“I’d never use my x-ray to cheat!” Kara exclaimed even as she adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

Alex bit down on her bottom lip to smother the burst of laughter that threatened to escape her mouth at the cheeky expression that crossed Kara’s lips and the playful waggle of the younger woman’s eyebrows. “I don’t think _anyone_ believes you Kar.” Alex murmured as she shuffled across the floor to rest her chin on Kara’s shoulder. “Especially not as you own literally all the train stations, and the orange hotels, and there’s only Winn left in the game with you.”

“That’s all skill…” Kara smiled, and turned her head to press a soft kiss to Alex’s temple as she adjusted her body to wrap her arm around the other woman’s shoulders. 

“U’huh,” Alex chuckled softly, “I know what your fingers are skilled at…”

Winn’s eyes focused on the way that Kara’s cheeks flushed pink at Alex’s teasing words, the blood rushing to the surface of her skin, in a mixture of embarrassment and enjoyment. “Huh,” the man muttered softly, “when did that happen…”

“When did what happen?” Kara asked, turning her eyes away from Alex, with a curious tilt of her head.

“You two,” Winn said as he waved his finger back and forth between Alex and Kara, “when did you two get together?”

“Oh,” Kara blinked in surprise. “Three months?”

“About that, yes.” Alex confirmed with a soft smile. “We thought you’d guessed by now Winn—you’re putting the DEO’s reputation on the line here.” 

“Sorry!” Winn squeaked out with a laugh as he lifted his hands in mock-surrender. “Seriously though, that’s awesome!”

“Thank you.” Kara grinned and disentangled herself from Alex’s arms to reach over and wrap Winn up in a tight embrace. “I’m glad you’re OK with it.” 

“More than OK,” Winn replied before he squeezed Kara lightly and pulled away. “I did not mean that how it sounded.”

“I’m going to pretend that I believe you Winn.” Alex said, a small smirk covering her lips as she eyed the man. “Because, I do know at least seven ways to kill you with my pinkie finger if you’re lying.”

Winn’s eyes flickered down to glance at Alex’s hand before he swallowed hard and nodded. “I believe you.” The man muttered apprehensively. “How did this happen anyway?”

“I don’t know?” Kara hummed and shrugged her shoulders. “It just kind of did?”

“It felt like a… natural progression?” Alex offered with a purse of her lips. “One day instead of kissing her cheek when I said goodbye I kissed her lips, and instead of going home at the end of TV night we shared the bed.” 

“That…” Winn tilted his head and his eyes roamed across the two women’s faces for a long minute. “That makes a lot of sense.”

“We thought so too,” Kara murmured softly as she leaned in to place a soft kiss on Alex’s lips. “Now… It is my turn again…”


End file.
